riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Obsessed (Album)
The Obsessed (Referred to by band members and some fans as The Purple Album) is the eponymous debut album by the Maryland doom metal band of the same name. Originally recorded in 1985 the album would be initially released in 1990 via Hellhound Records, later in 2000 via Tolotta Records and in 2017 via Relapse Records. Besides the Sodden Jackal EP this album is one of only a handful of official releases to feature the original era of The Obsessed. Background All of the songs recorded for this album were in 1985 and intended for a release on Metal Blade Records that never surfaced. Wino took the best of these recordings in 1989 and had them mixed in Berlin. From there German doom metal label Hellhound Records opted to release it on CD and vinyl but on one suggestion that Wino would reform the band. Wino agreed and departed from Saint Vitus, re-forming his old band with the newfound rhythm section of Scott Reeder and Greg Rogers. In 2000 Tolotta Records reissued the album with a re-mastered sound and ten bonus tracks stemming from a full live performance at Glenmont Rec. Center in Wheaton, Maryland on 28 February 1984. Both versions are out-of-print. In 2016 the original CD was reissued via Hankenstein Records and Wino has alluded to a possible reissue of the album on Relapse with unreleased demos and live recordings. On 19 September 2017 it was confirmed that The Obsessed would be fully remastered and reissued via Relapse with unreleased photos and liner notes. Along with the album, a second disc featuring the band's 1985 promo demo (Which is also released as a separate LP and a live performance from 15 April 1985 at The Bayou in DC. The reissue will be released on 17 November 2017. Tracklist The Obsessed All songs arranged by The Obsessed. All songs written by Wino except 7 by Wino & Laue. *1. Tombstone Highway (3:29) *2. The Way She Fly (2:22) *3. Forever Midnight (4:59) *4. Ground Out (3:17) *5. Fear Child (1:53) *6. Freedom (5:58) *7. Red Disaster (3:52) *8. Inner Turmoil (2:21) *9. River of Soul (4:26) Tolotta Records Edition Tracks 10 - 19 included as bonus tracks on this edition. *10. No Message (1:03) *11. Neatz Brigade (4:54) *12. Concrete Cancer (3:13) *13. Mental Kingdom (2:49) *14. Feelingz (2:26) *15. A World Apart (1:45) *16. Freedomm (5:04) *17. Blind Lightning (3:45) *18. Indestroy (1:47) *19. Kill Ugly Naked (2:07) Relapse Records Edition The Relapse Records edition, along with a full re-master, features the following bonus tracks spanning a second disc. *1. Concrete Cancer (3:02) *2. Feelingz (2:11) *3. Mental Kingdom (2:50) *4. Hiding Masque (3:31) *5. Ground Out - Feelingz (Live) (5:07) *6. Concrete Cancer (Live) (3:10) *7. No Blame (Live) (2:43) *8. Mental Kingdom (Live) (2:59) *9. Tombstone Highway (Live) (3:13) *10. Iron and Stone (Live) (3:27) *11. River of Soul (Live) (3:58) *12. Sittin on a Grave - I Dont' Care (Live) (4:47) *13. Freedom (Live) (5:52) *14. Indestroy - Kill Ugly Naked (Live) (3:29) Personnel * Wino - Guitar, Vocals, Producer, Artwork * Mark Laue - Bass, Artwork * Ed Gulli - Drums * Ray Tilkens - Engineer (Ambient Studios) * Mathias Schneeberger - Engineer (Vielklang Studios) * Stephan Gross - Engineer (Vielklang Studios) * Valerie - Photography * Liz Bullock - Photography, Artwork * Yvonne Gibson - Photography, Artwork Links *The Self-Titled album on Bandcamp References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Doom Metal Category:Hard Rock Category:Hellhound Records Category:Maryland Category:Wino Category:The Obsessed